SOS
by livinginthewrongworld
Summary: The night when Spencer is framed, secrets are found out, and there is a new person of interest. For the police and of course for Spencer. Takes place right after Melissa spills her secret.  A little bit of freak out and fluff, but it was necessary!
1. Chapter 1

S.O.S.

As quickly as she could and as discreetly as she was able she wrote a new text message and began shuffling through her many contacts trying to find Aria, Emily and Hanna. Luckily they were not very far down but just as she was about to hit send another thought came to her. Toby.

She wanted to let him know. Maybe he would help her. Maybe he would be there for her. She stopped, still standing in the kitchen. Her family had left, gone to comfort Melissa, as always, and Garrett, was standing at the end of the hall watching her. She knew this was his doing. How he had found out that she and Ian had been together was beyond her and she wasn't exactly sure she cared to find out. However, at least he was trying to be kind. She knew he would want forgiveness for this and perhaps letting her send out one last message to those closest to her was the way he showed that. She took one last look at her phone and sent the message to her friends.

There was no way she would be able to sleep in her own house tonight. The only other options, depending on how the police saw her after this, were one of her friends, the police station, or the motel. She already knew what her first choice would be, being with him had made her feel better than she had been able to feel in a long time.

Slowly she set her phone down on the kitchen counter and miserably walked towards the study where the police were waiting for her. She was frightened the moment she walked into the view of them.

"Sit down Spencer. We need to ask you a few questions."

What seemed like hours later, they seemed to be satisfied. She had told them everything she knew about Ian and Allison and herself. She told them that they had kissed once and nothing grew from that. She told them how angry Allison seemed when she had caught them. She told them about the party and then once again told them about that night. She even told them that she and Allison had gotten into an argument and then told them about the picture.

Finally they were gone but Spencer continued to sit in the study. She had not even bothered to stand up and show them out. One after the other her friends came into the study and sat around her. They were silent for a few moments before anyone said anything.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked softly. Emily and Hanna waited for her reaction. Spencer continued to stare into space. She did not know what to say. Was she okay?

"I told them everything." She said.

"What do you mean? What is everything?" Emily asked.

"Everything about Ian and Allison. I told them about the party and I told them about the picture. I'm sorry guys." At this she turned to her friends.

"We understand. Really its okay." Aria told her rubbing her back softly.

"Yeah, we would have done the same thing if they had come to any of our houses in the middle of the night." Hanna said. Spencer looked at her friends. Why did this have to happen to them? Couldn't they just live normal lives as normal high school students without being visited by the police every day, trying to solve a murder, and trying to stay out of the way of whoever "A" was? She was beginning to get tired of this "A" person and just wanted to know what they wanted. Whoever they were. So many ideas of who they might be ran through her mind. Ian? Noel? Allison's brother? Jenna? She knew Jenna and Ian were working together on something. If only she knew what it was. She thought they had been so close! The hotel room, Jenna, Ian, the bag, and then "You're getting colder. – A".

At that thought she realized none of her friends knew what had happened with her and Toby. On one hand, did she want to tell them? She and Toby had kissed. What would they say? Emily seemed to be acting strange about the whole ordeal. However, on the other hand she didn't want to keep any more secrets. She was done with lying. If she didn't get arrested for lying by the end of this, it would be a miracle.

"Guys, there is so much I need to tell you." She said closing her eyes and furrowing her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked. She could always tell when one of them was upset, so empathetic.

"I don't even know if I'll be able to get it all out. Where should I start?" She asked as if they would be able to give her answer.

"Why not start at the beginning and then make your way to the end." Emily said almost smiling. Spencer sighed heavily.

"Well then, I guess all this starts with the other night." She paused a little worried about how this may sound to her friends. "Toby was staying at the motel just outside of town because his parents are not here this weekend and he didn't want to stay with Jenna alone." Again she paused and saw the confused looks on her friends' faces. "Well, I stayed with him." Immediately her friends erupted.

"What? What happened? What did you guys do? Why?" Were questions they asked.

"We didn't do anything. We played scrabble for goodness sakes." She didn't tell them about waking up cuddling with him and she wasn't sure she wanted to tell them about the kiss. And now she wasn't so sure about telling them that she wanted to go over there again tonight.

"Yeah, scrabble. I know what that stands for." Hanna said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Really, Hanna nothing happened. We were there because Jenna had the room next door. We saw the bag that Ian had given her in there. So we wanted to grab it when she wasn't there. Although the next morning we went in and grabbed it and there was just a note from 'A' saying 'you're getting colder.'" She paused again while they began asking what that could mean.

"Guys, that's not all. I got back tonight to find the cop car in my driveway –"

"What were you doing all day? Staying with Toby?" Hanna asked still acting like none of them had ever been with a boy before.

"No, I was avoiding home like the plague. I staying in town all day and did absolutely nothing." Now that was the truth. Of course, I guess she could say that since she woke up at noon, she spent half the day in town. "Anyway, Melissa was sitting in here and she told me that she was with Ian at Hilton Head. She was going to get an abortion and he lied about it to protect her."

"What?" They cried. They had been so sure that he had been with Allison.

"He could have still been with Allison though, right?" Emily asked. Spencer looked at her.

"Honestly I have no idea. I don't know what to think anymore." The four girls sat in silence, engrossed in their thoughts. Silently they dreaded another 'A' message. Which reminded Aria, Emily, and Hanna.

"Spencer, we got a message from 'A' when we got over here." Emily told her. She looked at them surprised.

"What did it say?"

"That you are now a person of interest." None of them bothered to add the last bit because they knew that would be enough. She knew what that meant.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until they made to leave.

"Do you want to come over?" Aria asked. "I'm guessing this place isn't as homie as it could be." Emily and Hanna agreed.

"That's alright, thanks though." She smiled, and they all gave hugs before the three girls left. As slowly as she could, wondering if this would be a wise decision, made her way to the kitchen. She had left her phone in there and was now dreading a message from 'A' more than anything. It was sitting quietly on the counter, as if it were just trying to act innocent, just like she was. However, she had a reason to be innocent. She had not killed her best friend.

The hardest part of this whole ordeal was that she knew who had done it and no one believed her and he was living in her backyard. Slowly she picked up her phone and pressed a button, sighing with so much relief when she saw she had no new messages. Instantly, as if to make sure the phone would not change its mind about that fact, she switched it off and started walking briskly to her car.

Her parents would not car whether she stayed at home tonight. In fact they were probably assuming she would be sleeping at Aria's, or Emily's, or Hanna's house tonight. However, they probably would have never guessed she would be staying at a motel with suspect number one, Toby Cavenhaugh.

It seemed like one of the longest drives of her life. Every time she had to stop at a stop sign or a red light, her heartbeat got a little quicker wondering if someone was going to jump out and scare her. Finally, she got to the motel and practically ran to the room she knew he would be in. She knocked on the door as loudly as she could praying that he wouldn't already be asleep. When finally he did open the door she stood in the doorway just completely over-taken with joy she didn't know what to say or do.

He took one look at her and knew something was wrong. It didn't take any words but slowly walked closer to her and she collapsed into his arms. They walked into the room together and locked the door behind them. They would not be caring about the world tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

So I have to admit I am very surprised at how much popularity this story has had! I know it only says four reviews but that is more than I've ever gotten in my life! Thank you all so much!

I wanted to update for you all even though I wasn't planning on adding another chapter but here you go! I'm not as pleased with this one as I am with the first one but we will see how you like it! Now I am a little modest so I'm going to tell you now I'm not going to write any sex scenes or foul language and blah blah blah.

Thank you all so much again I hope you like this chapter about our favorite little lairs! Obviously they do not belong to me.

After what seemed like hours of just sitting on the bed holding each other she decided she had better tell him what happened. It was only fair. After showing up at the motel in the middle of the night and not being able to even say a word as to explain her sudden appearance and reaction to seeing him, she felt she owed him at least that. Slowly she sat up and looked at him. In return, he did the same. It was strange how much the two of them had in common. Both of them were being framed for the same thing, even though they were both innocent, it almost seemed like it was being planned that they should end up together.

At that thought Spencer flinched. What if that was exactly what "A" was planning? What if she was setting the two of them up, only to bring them both down together? Or worse, what if she wanted Spencer to hurt him in a way only "A" could make her do. Of course, Hanna would know how that felt, "A" had made her do the same thing, but could she do it? She wasn't sure she could answer that.

"Spencer," Toby said softly in that caring tone of his. Quickly she was pulled from her thoughts and looked back at him. "What happened? Are you alright?" He asked. He was clearly worried something had happened. She only hoped she would be able to explain it properly. She wanted to tell him everything. Everything from tonight and then all the way back to when this whole thing started. She wanted to tell him about "A". But could she? Would "A" let her? What would happen if she did? Would her friends understand? So many questions filled her mind she almost became dizzy thinking about all of them. "Spencer." Again he lifted her from her thoughts. Slowly she organized her thoughts.

"Toby, the police came to my house tonight."

"What? Why?"

"They think I did it." She paused looking away. "But that's not at all. God! This whole thing is so confusing and complex!" She cried looking up to the ceiling and then covering her eyes with her hands. She sat there like that for a few moments until Toby reached over and brought them down.

"Why is that?" He asked. Spencer stared at him surprised. He looked honestly worried and interested in the story. Probably because it concerned him too.

"It is such a long story." She said shaking her head. He looked around at the motel room.

"I have time. I'm not going anywhere, and you don't have to either. Although it might seem suspicious if we both don't show up to school tomorrow."

"Yeah that's probably true." She said with a soft smile.

"But really" he said seriously again "What's going on? If there is anything I can do to help I want to know."

"I don't know if there is." She said looking at him. "It all seems so hopeless." She paused being thoughtful again. "It's strange. She's gone and yet, she's still here. You know?" He nodded. She sighed. "Well, I guess it all started a while ago, long before today, but this is where I'll start. I'll probably get side-tracked." She warned him.

"That's okay. Whatever you need." He said. "But first, can we get comfortable? The end of this bed isn't as comfortable as the rest of it is." He said looking back. She followed his gaze and then smiled.

"Yeah, that would be good."

Together they settled back and he lied down, shirtless again, which made her heart flutter a bit when she lied down with his arm underneath her head moving it closer to his shoulder/armpit, but she wasn't going to say anything. She was too comfortable. This was where she wished she could stay forever, for the rest of her life, with no one to bother her, just this wonderful boy whom she would have never expected to do this for her.

"Are you ready?" She asked almost joking. She knew what she wanted to say but still wasn't sure about all of it. When she got to it, mainly "A", she would decide, until then, it was time to let him in on the secrets.

She began with Ian, her suspicions of him, the sudden marriage with her sister, and the sudden pregnancy. She told him about what had happened with her and Ian, and how Allison had reacted. She told him about the party, the girl that had fallen, and finally got to the video.

"I saw part of that video." He said as she told him about. She stared at him surprised. "The cops had it but it didn't get so far as to show them about Ian. Just enough to show them that she had my sweater. How did you get it?" She paused. This was the moment she had been dreading. Her heart started beating faster and she began to breathe quicker.

"I don't know if I should tell you." Apparently this answer surprised him for he moved slightly to look at her.

"Why not?" He asked almost sounding hurt.

"It's not you, it's just that…." She was getting worried. All of a sudden she had the desire to check my phone. "I need my phone." She made to get up and then looked around the room hesitantly. What if he had been listening in all this time? What if he had access to this room? What if he was in here right now listening to everything she had just said? She looked around the room, it wouldn't have been the first time that "A" had snuck in and caught her by surprise.

Toby saw a drastic change in Spencer at that moment. From talking freely about everything that had been happening and trusting him, acting like she really cared about him and knew he cared about her, she was all of a sudden clamming up. Her breath was shaky and she was beginning to get pale.

"Spencer what's wrong?"

"I-I I have to get out of here. What if he's here?" She practically ran out of the room. She was acting insane and Toby didn't know what to do. He ran out after her grabbing her hand as she was trying to get to her car.

"Spencer!" He said loudly, trying to get through to her.

"No! I-I…" She couldn't go any further. He pulled her into his arms and held her there tight not letting her go. He felt her hyperventilating and realized how hot her head was. For a few minutes they stood there like that. He kept holding her saying over and over again, "It's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. I won't let that happen. I'm here. It's okay." Minutes passed as the two of them stood there, Spencer surrounded by Toby, and Toby stroking her hair and whispering comforting words. Finally, as Spencer began to breathe normally and Toby began to feel goose-bumps from the cold night air, she backed away slowly and Toby let her.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked as softly as she could, as if talking loudly would cause her to have another panic attack. She looked around as discreatly as she could.

"Did you leave the door open?" She asked. He nodded. How else would they be able to get back in there?

"We need to check everywhere, to make sure nothing and no one is there." She said so quietly he could barely hear her. He was beyond confused but whatever would make her feel better, he was willing to do.

"Okay, let's go." He said as he began pulling her back towards the room.

"Wait," she said again and opened her car door. Immediately the lights went on and it shocked her, making her heart race again. "What I wouldn't do for this nightmare to be over." She thought in her mind. She could not risk saying it aloud, just in case "A" was listening. She grabbed her phone that was still resting innocently in the cup holder next to the driver's seat and shut the door quickly. Toby was still waiting, his hand out-stretched and willingly she took it, feeling comforted by the strong hand that was gripping hers.

When they reached the room again, she stopped at the doorway, afraid to find something left by "A." Toby looked back at her.

"Hey, remember what I said? Nothing is going to hurt you while I'm around." He said with a small smile. She nodded but was still a little nervous. However, she tried to swallow that fear and stepped inside.

"Now was that so hard?" She gave him a look.

"Yes, you have no idea." She replied.

"Why is this so hard? This isn't about Jenna is it?" He asked stepping closer to her. She shook her head.

"I don't know, can we first…" She stopped and motioned to the closet. He looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to really check the closet for you?" She glared at him. "Alright, alright I will. I just never imagined you to get like this." She continued to glare as he walked over to the closet and opened the door. Revealing…

Nothing.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked as he closed it.

"Just that I never imagined you to be afraid of anything." He replied looking around the motel room in a manner that he seemed to be making fun of her a little bit. He just didn't understand. If she could just tell him about "A" then perhaps he would be able to help.

Once he had checked almost every conceivable place for someone to be hiding, even under the bed in which while doing so, almost laughed out loud, she took a deep breath and turned on her phone. She knew she had taken a risk doing such a thing. Ever since "A" had begun annoying them with terrible tasks and unending suspicions and continuous fears, not one of them had had the ability to just try to ignore "A" completely. But how could they when "A" knew all their secrets? Well, "A" had spilled all her secrets to her family and the police so there was no use worrying now. She could now only worry about her friends and her own safety. She did not want to get hit by a car like Hanna did.

Just as she expected one lone text message was waiting for her. When she looked at it she grew instantly confused. "A" was being nice for once? What was he going to try to do?

_Attention liars, one free pass to tell someone about me. But choose wisely ladies. There is only one free pass for each of you. You wouldn't want to waste it._

_-A_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow guys! Really I am so surprised at how well this story is doing! I have to admit I was not expecting this at all but thank you so much! Now for some confessions; when I started writing this I didn't exactly have a storyline in mind… However! I am working on one so who knows! Of course tonight the new episode shows, I just hope I got something right! Ha ha!_

_Anyway thank you guys so much for being so supportive of this story! Now to get to it! Also, I don't own anyone… sadly enough._

Spencer stood there confused for, what felt like, a very long time. Why was "A" being nice? What was he planning? What would happen if she told Toby right now everything that had been happening to her and the others? She wanted so bad to tell someone but was Toby really the right person to tell? She knew she should be the one to wait. She knew she should be the one to tell the police about "A." She had nothing else to hide and no secrets that she was worried about leaking out.

However, without the consent of her friends she wasn't sure whom she should tell. She wanted to call her friends so they could talk about this but at the same time it was so late and she would also have to tell there where she was at this moment. She would also have to disturb the sense of privacy and isolated feel she and Toby were sharing. She did not want to ruin that.

If they decided to call her she would talk to them but for now she did not want to worry about it any longer.

She looked up at Toby who was still staring at her looking confused. She had gone through so many emotions in not very much time at all and was all of a sudden a little self-conscious about the way she had been acting.

"I bet I look a little crazy right now, huh?" She asked giving him a soft smile. He returned the smile.

"Maybe a little." He replied. She gave out a short breath in a small sort of laugh. She then looked down at the ground, not wanting to look directly at him. What was going on with her? All of a sudden, she was nervous around Toby? Of course she had been nervous around him before but that was when her reasons were completely different than they were now.

Her mind kept going and going and going until she realized Toby had been walking towards her. It surprised her slightly when she felt his hand on her arm slowly using his thumb to rub tiny comforting circles on it. She looked up at him timidly giving him an embarrassed smile.

"You know, it is one o'clock in the morning. Are you tired?" He asked. She stopped and thought about it for a moment and realized, in fact she was. A few minutes ago she didn't feel tired but perhaps all that emotional activity had worn her out. She gave a soft embarrassed laugh.

"Yeah I think I am." She said. He smiled and very slowly, slid his hand down her arm and held her hand.

"Before you can go to sleep though, you still don't look very comfortable." He said giving her his infamous smirk. She looked down at herself feeling confused. She was still wearing the shirt he let her borrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I know for a fact that shirt is one of the most comfortable shirts in existence, but I don't know for sure about those pants…" He said that stunning smirk still playing at his lips.

Spencer immediately let her jaw drop and her cheeks grew just slightly red. Quickly she tried to regain her composure. "Ha ha nice try. That was a one time deal sir." She said but as soon as she had said it, her composure was lost because Toby was looking at her in the exact same way he had hours ago, right before they had kissed.

Her stomach fluttered about with the craziness of the butterflies that apparently loved to preside there and the hand that Toby was holding seemed to be more aware than before that he was holding it.

Then he was kissing her and she was kissing him and she could hardly remember who had started it or when it had begun. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist and bring her closer to him and she had to smile, loving the way it felt.

Finally, she did not have to feel guilty about kissing someone.

Finally, she would not be hurting her sister directly by falling for someone.

Finally, she could do what she wanted without having to sneak around behind someone's back.

Fully realizing this she removed her hand from his and instead used them to wrap herself around him as much as she could.

Spencer did not know how long it lasted and it ended just the way it had started. She did not know they had stopped kissing until she was staring at him trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach that continued to infest her stomach.

"That was –"

"Unexpected?" Toby finished for her. She smiled again.

"Yeah, I guess so." She paused for a moment. "You sure have a way of trying to convince a girl." She said trying to make a joke. However, neither of them were truly in the mood to burst into the giggles. Instead he took her hand again led her to the bed. Then they both lied down facing each other and could only stare into each other's eyes until one of them fell asleep.

_Aw… So cheesy! Cough cough… Anyway!_

_Yeah I know this is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get this one up before the new show aired tonight! Of course I won't be able to watch it tonight but I will watch it as early as I can tomorrow and see if I can continue on with the story. I tried to make it as generic as possible... Besides the "A" message, so that it could possibly just go straight into the next show. Oh well, we shall see. I will try to update tomorrow but I have a midterm on Wednesday and I really should study at some point… So we shall see… _

_Thank you all for being so supportive of me! Love you all so much!_


End file.
